2000's (DreamWorks' possible timeline)
The 2000s were a decade of the 21th Century that started in January 1st, 2000 and ended in December 31th, 2009. This timeline contains all the chronological references in DreamWorks Animation's media about 2000s. 2000 * January ** 1st: According to the conspiracy theorists, Y2K it should have happened.The King and Mrs. Mort * Seamus, Logan and Steve Palchuk are born. Before 2001 is found in New York Bay.]] *'November' **30th: Alex is born. *'April' **8th: Alex arrives to New York City and he's adopted by Central Park Zoo.Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa 2001 * Jim Lake Jr., Claire Nuñez, Darci Scott, Toby Domzalski, Shannon Longhannon, Mary Wang, Eli Pepperjack and Douxie are born. 2002 .]] *Jamie Bennett is born.The Art of Rise of the Guardians *In occasion of his 7th birthday, Alex presented to Marty a picture rapresenting himself.Madagascar 2003 * Toby's parents dies in a storm during a cruise when he was two years old. He's adopted by his grandmother Nana. Before 2004 *A Titanic-like ship sinks in Atlantic Ocean.Shark Tale 2004 *The events of ''Shark Tale'' occour. *Caleb and Claude are born.Rise of the Guardians script *Private is born. *Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private leave Antarctica. Shortly after they are adoptet by Central Park Zoo. *President Hathaway is elected as presidented of United States of America.Penguins of Madagascar 2005 * The events of Father of the Pride occour. * The events of The End is Here and ''Madagascar'' occour. *'Septemper' **12th → 17th: The events of ''Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit'' occour. * Autumn-Winter: in USA the humans builds an entire city on a forest inhabited by many intelligent animals.Over the Hedge *'December' **24th - 25th: the events of ''Merry Madagascar'' occour. 2006 in 2006.]] * Harold Hutchins and George Beard are born.Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie * Spring: The events of ''Over the Hedge'' occour. *'June '''9th → '''July', 9th: the 18th FIFA World Cup occour. **The events of ''Flushed Away'' occour. *Mr. Peabody wins to the New York Satet Regional Lassoing Finalist.Mr. Peabody & Sherman 2007 * Sherman and Penny Peterson are born. * Sherman is the first human to be adopted by a dog, Mr. Peabody. * Gia is born. * Jim Lake, Sr. abandons Jim and his mother to live with a woman he was having an affair with. * Spring: the events of ''Bee Movie'' occour. * Summer-Autumn: the main events of [[Over the Hedge (video game)|''Over the Hedge (video game)]] occour. *Mr. Peabody wins the Junior National Lassoing Champion. 2008 * The events of [[Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa|''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa]] occour. * Jim Lake and Toby Domzalski meet in Kindergarten, becoming best friends. *Mr. Peabody wins the National Lassoing Champion. * The events of ''Monsters vs. Aliens'' occour.MonstersvsAliens.com *'October' **30th - 31th: the events of ''Monsters vs. Aliens: Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space'' and ''Monsters vs. Aliens: Night of the Living Carrots'' occour. Between 2008 and 2012 , Zuba and Florrie.]] *'February' **14th: the events of ''Madly Madagascar'' occour. * The penguins and the apes leave Africa to go to Montecarlo.Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted 2009 *'February' **2nd: Groundhog Day occours.Haunted Habitat *Autumn, 15th: King Julien Day occours.Happy King Julien Day! * A eclipse phenomenon occours on New York City.Eclipsed *Mr. Peabody wins the World Indoor Lassoing Champion. *Tim Templeton's Daughter is born. *'December' **25th: Jamie tries to catch a photo of Santa Claus, failing.Rise of the Guardians: Hidden Truth and Other Stories DreamWorks' media placed during this period *Before 2001 **''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'' (flashback/s) *2004 **''Shark Tale'' **[[Shark Tale (video game)|''Shark Tale (video game)]] **Penguins of Madagascar'' (flashback/s) *2005 **''Father of the Pride'' ** All Hail King Julien: Exiled - "The End is Here" **''Madagascar'' **''Madagascar: The Video Game'' **[[Madagascar (Little Golden Book)|''Madagascar (Little Golden Book)]] **Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit'' **[[Wallace & Gromit: The Curse Of The Were-Rabbit (Video Game)|''Wallace & Gromit: The Curse Of The Were-Rabbit (Video Game)]] **Merry Madagascar *2006 **''Over the Hedge'' **[[Over the Hedge (video game)|''Over the Hedge (video game)]] (flashback/s) **Flushed Away'' **[[Flushed Away (video game)|''Flushed Away (video game)]] *2007 **Mr. Peabody & Sherman'' (flashback/s) **''Over the Hedge (video game)'' **''Bee Movie'' *2008 **''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa **[[Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (Video Game)|''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (Video Game)]] **[[Monsters vs. Aliens|''Monsters vs. Aliens]] **[[Monsters vs. Aliens (video game)|''Monsters vs. Aliens (video game)]] **[[Monsters vs. Aliens: Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space|''Monsters vs. Aliens: Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space]] **''Monsters vs. Aliens: Night of the Living Carrots'' *Between 2008 and 2009 **''Madly Madagascar'' **''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'' **''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted'''' (nightmare sequence)'' *2009 **''The Penguins of Madagascar'' - "Happy King Julien Day!" **''The Penguins of Madagascar'' - "Eclipsed" **''Rise of the Guardians: Hidden Truth and Other Stories'' (flashback/s) Notes and references Category:Timeline Category:Past